total_drama_tumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleo
"This would be illegal in Russia." Cleo Reese Ashby-Putaho (born 11 May, 1999), labelled The Socially Awkward, is a contestant in Total Drama City and a member of the Business Blowhards and Team Love. Appearance *176 cm tall (5 feet, 9 inches) *Dark complexion *Large, dark brown eyes *Wears dark red lipstick and smudged black eyeliner *Messy, deep red hair (dyed) that falls down to the middle of her back in waves *Skinny (she hates herself for being that one annoying person that eats and eats and never excercises and is still thin) *Often wears a navy sweater with grey stripes over various fandom t-shirts *Wears light-wash jeggings and black Doc Martens Personality Cleo, labelled 'the Socially Awkward' is, of course, awkward. She hates, and is slightly scared by, social situations and being forced to talk to people unknown to her, prefering to spend her time alone. By avoiding actually talking to people, Cleo has become very observational, and is able to read people easily. It is in this way that she knows what people are like (rather than getting to know them by having a conversation). Being observant also means that when she does talk to people, it is almost impossible to hide something from her. She is quite the introvert, and won't open up easily. If asked about her feelings, Cleo will deny having any emotions at all, repeating a certain phrase that states, "To me, emotions are simply the definition of human weakness." However, she is very empathetic and is willing to dedicate her time to consoling an upset friend. When she is forced to make contact with other humans, Cleo is often very sarcastic and sassy, occasionally making rude comments under her breath whenever somebody says something stupid or obvious. Her brother frequently calls her 'Sass-zilla'. Cleo is highly intelligent, artistic and creative, understanding things in different ways to others and always seeing each individual option avaliable in a situation. This also makes it difficult for her to make descisions quickly. Despite coming off as shy, Cleo is very brave. She is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in (even if it leads to a fist fight) and will often be the first to dive into any crazy challenge. Though she may not currently have any in real life, Cleo is willing to make friends while on Total Drama City, but not with "the wrong sort". On the show, she is free of the bullies and hate that plagued her life for the past 5 years and stopped her from having the courage to interact with others. If she meets anyne she likes, Cleo will most likely -- after a prolonged internal battle -- make an effort to befriend them. Brief Back Story Cleo was born in Perth, Western Australia on the 4th of August, 1998. She had a relatively normal upbringing, and was a relatively normal child. She was smart, yes, but was also active and sociable, having many friends in the small town she lived in, and taking dance and karate classes (the skills she gained from these lessons still with her today). When she was 10, her family moved to Melbourne for a 'change of scenery' (it is unknown what her parents' motives were for leaving, but it is believed her mother was being harassed in the workplace). Upon starting at her new school, Cleo was bullied for being quiet and a "nerd", as well as being picked on by the occasional racist (who called her a "half-caste"). She began talking less to others and didn't make any new friends, as well as losing motivation to play sports and join clubs (she had previously joined because she was encouraged by friends). This is also the time Cleo became more awkward and developed a minor form of social anxiety. At the age of 13, Cleo decided to try making friends online, and started a blog on Tumblr. This blog then became her life, and introduced her to the concept of FANDOMS (dun. dun. duuuuuuuuun). She is now a part of the following: *Harry Potter fandom (which she constantly references to) *Total Drama fandom (which she occasionally references to) *StarKid fandom (which she occasionally references to) *Hunger Games fandom *Adventure Time fandom *Disney fandom (which she often references to -- especially songs) *Phandom Beliefs *Cleo is an active supporter of equal rights for all, animal rights, and for the protection of the environment (which is slightly ironic as she hardly goes out to see it) *She is an athiest *She believes in karma, and that all villains will get their come-uppance *Cleo is suspicious of, but does not fully believe in, most conspiracy theories (e.g. the illuminati and their plans to take over the world) *She believes teamwork is always the best move, even if she doesn't function well around others. Cleo also thinks that no one person should have all the power, and that everyone deserves a voice. Likes and Dislikes (I'm so sorry) 'Likes' *Hot chocolate in summer and ice-cream in winter *Music -- she has a very conflicted music taste, in which she hates herself for liking shitty pop music, and loves herself for liking Starkid show tunes **Cleo also loves singing, but will never admit it. She sings whenever she is alone, her favourite song to sing being I Still Think by Darren Criss. She's pretty good *Outsmarting the bad guy *New followers *Beating her brother at video games *Hearing/reading random facts, as well as recalling them at random moments *Fire *Drama/Acting -- Cleo loves having the opportunity to be someone she's not to impress people, and she also likes that she has gained the skills to make small talk and act happy (a skill she uses frequently at the hotel she works part-time at) *Art -- she enjoys the freedom of expression it offers, as well as entertaining her followers with fanart *''"Sitting down, lying down, and occasionally leaning."'' *Dark chocolate *When someone she wants to talk to starts a conversation with her *Free WiFi *British accents (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) 'Dislikes' *People who are all bark and no bite, bullies, fakers, incessant liars, cheaters (but using cheats on the Sims does not count) *Ignorance *Most forms of physical activity *Justin Bieber *Unwanted family members attepmting to make conversation *Deadlines *Having work I'm not proud of on display... *cough*grade9artexhibition*cough* *Twilight *Discrimination (racism, sexism, homophobia, etc.) *White chocolate Talents Let's make this brief, shall we? *Singing and dancing, though she doesn't care to admit it (she did play little miss Inez Stubbs once, ya know) *Karate and self defence *Memorizing completely useless facts *Licking the tip of her nose *Creative writing (did somebody say fanfiction?) *Drawing (and fanart) *Acting (as well as hiding hurt feelings and pretending to be something she's not to appease others, though she does not do that often) *Making herself feel feels *Strategizing Audition Cleo turns the camera on. She is seen sitting on the end of her bed. A few trophies and certificates are seen around the room, as well as a giant Gryffindor tapestry. "Uh… Hey. So, my name’s Cleo and-" "HEY CLEO," a yell is heard, most likely from an adjacent room. “WHADDA YOU WANT, JASON?” Cleo shouts off to her left. "ARE YOU FILMING YOUR AUDITION?" "YEAH. NOW BUGGER OFF," Cleo looks back at the camera as if just remembering it’s there, and bites her lip. "Sorry about that. My brother’s pretty keen for me to maybe get out of the house for once. Also, if you’ve noticed an accent, yeah, I’m from Aussie. So anyways, why you should pick me for Total Drama City." She pauses for a second, then continues, "All my life I’ve just been an academic person. I guess you can probably see some certificates and stuff for maths and science and… well… stuff. I want to be on Total Drama so I can prove that I’m not just a nerd, and show those bullies who’s boss. I want to be decent in something other that class… I guess the only subject I’m bad at is P.E… unless you count lunch, or trying to get to your locker when that one couple’s snogging in front of it." She sighs. "Anyways, I don’t just want to be the girl who spends her life in books or online — having 4781 followers on your blog doesn’t get you far in life. I know I need to put myself out there more. I think the last time I ever did something big was, like, 3 years ago, when I landed that spot as Inez in the local production of Hairspray. I need to do things like that, and Total Drama City would be perfect for that. "You need me too, though. I’m the sort of person I think others will relate to, because, believe it or not, there are others out there like me. Weird people. Nerdy people. People who basically have about two and a half friends in real life. People who are ‘just as sane as I am’. And I think, if you give me a shot, I might actually be able to win this… Who knows," she shrugs, "I might even make some friends along the way…" Cleo leans forward and turns off the camera. Static, and then black. Trivia *Her greatest achievement was when she broke into school on the night of Hallowe'en and wrote "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware." on the wall opposite one of the girls' bathrooms at school in blood red paint. She was never caught. *When she grows up, Cleo wants to be a professional blogger. Secretly though, she really wants to be a famous actress and voice a badass Disney Princess. *Jason is Cleo's fraternal twin. Jason is pretty much Cleo's opposite; he's sporty, popular, and isn't too bright -- but they actually have the best sibling relationship ever. *Cleo is allergic to peanuts and eggplant. *Cleo has been single her entire life, and has never been kissed. She seems to be quite proud of that fact. **Having to kiss Malina on TDC was the most traumatic event of her life (not really but yeah). She quietly hummed Hedwig's Theme the entire time in a desperate attempt to go to her "happy place". *Cleo is fluent in English, Japanese, Australian Sign Language and a little bit of Noongar (the indigenous language of the Aboriginal Australians in Perth). *She doesn't eat red meat (beef, lamb, venison, etc.) Cleo has stated that "I would be a vegetarian, but I think I'm addicted to bacon." *Cleo has a pet cat (an Egyptian Mau) called Luna (after Luna Lovegood, from Harry Potter). Luna has 3 legs -- she is missing her front right leg -- and light grey colouring. *Cleo has a part time job at a hotel. Knowing 3 languages and having the ability to act interested helps her in this.Category:Season 2 Category:Business blowhards